


Show-Time!

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Kudos: 1





	Show-Time!

Show-Time!  
By  
Edward Hyde

(The song referred to in the story can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DvohTj88KEI )

Part 1

“Is it Saturday yet?” Robert sighed, giving up on his book and turning the TV on quite loud to drown the music that was coming from his daughter’s bedroom. The cheesy novelty song was no, in itself, objectionable and he had to admit he had quite enjoyed it the first time he heard it, and even the second and third time it was not too bad but this was at least the fifteenth time he had heard it that evening alone and it had long since lost any appeal! 

Not that he could be too critical of her. He knew Becky and her friends needed their dance piece to be perfect as they were only going to get one shot at it! Nine year old Becky and five of her friends were performing a piece they had come up with themselves during the opening event of the school fair, by the end of which they would be starting to cook. The three girls, Becky, Alice and Miranda, would be playing explorers captured by savage cannibals played by two boys from their class, Thomas and Sam and Sam’s big brother Alan who, Robert knew, Becky had insisted on being partnered with because of her long-time crush on the eleven year old. 

When he and his wife Jane had seen the first “rough draft” performance, he had pointed out that the cheerful, French-language song from the 1960s was actually about a captured explorer begging for his life and trying to barter his way out of trouble, eventually offering the cannibal chief a nudie magazine which results in chief not only changing his mind about cooking the explorer but actually him being given full access to the chief’s own harem! Becky had dismissed his observation, informing him that “nobody speaks French anyway!” and that it was a fun tune with the word “Cannibal” in it often enough to fit!

Jane and the other mums had been working tirelessly together on the costumes, having found patterns they were able to adapt. The cannibal boys had been relatively easy – raffia grass-skirts worn over black underpants, shaggy wigs in bright, non-human colours so as not to be accused of racial insensitivity – Neon pink for Thomas, green for Sam and purple for Alan, comical clip-on “through the nose” bones and necklaces made from small Halloween skulls and fake bones and body-parts that the boys had great fun putting together themselves.

The girls’ costumes were a little more complicated. They would be wearing knee-socks with heavy boots which had to be adapted to come off quickly. The boots would have to be worn without laces but that was not too much of a problem as the girls would only need to walk a few paces in them. For the socks, the mums had come up with the ingenious idea of splitting them up the back then fixing them back together with long strips of velcro so they could be literally ripped away.

The explorer hats had come from the same party store as the wigs, grass-skirts and body-parts but the rest of the suits had to be custom made as the girls wanted sleeveless tops and booty shorts but in the style of Victorian explorers like in the movies. These too had to be made easy to remove but that had been achieved by using poppers in the place of real buttons on the tops and on the waistband of the shorts. The end result was something the ingenious mums felt justly proud of and which the girls felt cute wearing for the short time at the beginning of the song when they would be wearing anything but the hats. 

All six were upstairs now in Becky’s bedroom, the boys most likely in their street clothes but the girls wearing, and being stripped out of, their costumes which had been finished ten days earlier to check if they created any unforeseen timing issues or anything like that. Of course the final chorus could not be rehearsed and without the set that Robert and his friend Ted were building for them. It was nearly finished and he promised they would be able to set it up in the garden by Friday morning to get the hang of it. 

The real cooking would be handled by the school cooks with proper equipment but the girls would at least all be able to simulate the way they were to cook with the wood, chicken-wire and papier-mache creation that Robert and Ted were building in the garage. 

Just then, Becky and Miranda came hurtling down the stairs, completely nude, through the living room and into the kitchen. 

“How’s it going up there?” Jane called through the archway which divided the rooms. 

“Great!” her daughter called back, “Just grabbing some drinks!” 

“Hi, Mr Gregson!” Sandra gave Robert a little wave, a selection of soda bottles clutched to her chest. Just as Becky had a bit of a crush on the older boy upstairs, pretty young Miranda had something of an eye for Becky’s dad and was quite happy for the opportunity to display her trim, athletic, naked body to him. In contrast with Becky’s chestnut curls, her hair was a much darker brown and straight. Alice, who had not come down with them, had light blonde hair cut in a cute pixie bob and was the shortest of the three with Miranda being the tallest. 

“Hi, honey.” He smiled back at the pretty preteen. “Looking forward to Saturday?”

“Oh I certainly am!” she grinned. “Hope you get a nice piece of my rump!”

“I’d like that!” Robert grinned. 

“Will you quit flirting with my dad!” Becky teased, appearing in the doorway. “Come on, let’s go run through it again!”

Part 2

Saturday came and, first thing in the morning, Robert and Ted drove their creation to the school in a rented van. Fortunately, none of the pieces got damaged in transit and the area of playground they had been allocated to set it up on, very close to the real cooking area at the edge of the field where most of the other entertainments would take place, close to the real cooking area, was nice and level.

It took nearly and hour to get all the pieces safely bolted into place and the “seams” covered but once they were done, they had to admit it looked even more impressive than it had in the garden. The movable trees that would obstruct the view of two key features until it was time were put in place and the two creative men tested all the rotating, sliding and otherwise moving parts. Once satisfied, they retired to the local cafe for bacon rolls and coffee while the rest of the fair was set up. 

When they returned, there was quite a crowd gathered around their intriguing creation, all fortunately staying respectfully behind the ropes that had been set up to keep the curious from venturing too close or even, in the case of younger children, from climbing on it and possibly hurting themselves. It was quite normal for the girls who were going to cook at their fair to do some sort of dance or other musical performance but none of the staff or parents had witnessed anything quite so elaborate before! Robert felt very proud – the majority of the set had been built from scratch with a few pieces repurposed. They had only had to buy one component, when making it would have proved pointlessly expensive compared to buying ready-made, but even that had been repainted and quite heavily customised. 

“Hey Daddy!” Robert turned to see Becky running towards him in a regular t-shirt and shorts, closely followed by her two fellow dancers, all of whom were drinking big colourful slushies. “Wow that looks great, all set up here!” the cute brunette slurped on her drink and admired her dad’s handiwork. Of course she and the others had rehearsed with it all evening after school yesterday but seeing it all fixed up in situ made it look even more impressive!

“Oh wow it does!” Miranda gushed. “You’re so good with your hands, Mr Gregson!” she stepped very close to him and looked up, coyly, “I bet you’re good at all sorts of things!”

“Eww gross!” Becky mimed vomiting on the floor. “Cut that out, will you?” 

“What did I miss?” Alice asked, noisily finishing the last slurp of her slushie. 

“Just Miranda trying to come on to my dad again!” Becky rolled her eyes.

“Seriously?” Alice laughed. “Girl, you got issues!” Miranda blushed a little and scowled at her friends but not as deeply as Robert blushed. 

“Don’t you three need to be getting changed?” he suggested, trying to change the subject and defuse the awkwardness. “Where are the costumes anyway?” 

“Mum’s bringing them!” Becky shrugged and finished her own slushie with a very loud slurp. At that moment, Jane came around the corner with a pile of suit-bags on her arms, closely followed by Alan with a similar pile. 

“Are the other boys here yet?” the harassed-looking mum asked from behind her pile. 

“Mum dropped Sam off at the same time as me.” Alan told her, “I think he said he was meeting Thomas here?” 

“Why don’t you go find them.” Ted suggested, taking the bundle from the boy as Robert relieved his wife of her burden. “Do you know where you’re supposed to be getting changed?” 

“In the pool changing room.” Alice informed him, “Over there!” she pointed to the low building on the edge of the field which housed both the small swimming pool that other schools in the area also came to use, the PE teacher’s office and the changing rooms. The girls led the way and the men followed them. 

“Which one is for girls and which one for boys?” Ted asked. 

“Does it matter?” Becky looked at her dad as if he were stupid. “The boys are keeping their pants on and we’re gonna be naked like half a minute after the song starts!” 

“True!” Ted laughed, entering the closest changing room and finding pegs to hang all the labelled costumes on. 

“There’s carrier bags for your regular clothes in each one.” Jane informed the girls, following close behind her husband and his friend. “I’ll make sure your mums get them later. The boys will be coming back in here to change so they can leave their clothes on the benches.”

As if on cue, Alan appeared in the doorway with the two younger boys in tow and all six dancers looked for their costumes on the pegs. Not caring about the presence of the adults, they all began to strip off. 

“Oh!” Miranda sighed loudly and dramatically. “I can’t get the chord of my shorts untied. Can you help me please, Mr Gregson?” Alice and Becky both shot their friend incredulous looks but Jane took charge of the situation.

“Oh for goodness sake, Robert!” she laughed to her husband, “Take the girl in the office and do some finger stuff or let her give you a blow-job or something… ANYTHING to get her to calm down a bit” Miranda’s eyes lit up but Robert looked uncomfortable and stammered something about needed to do some last minute checks.

“Oh come on!” his wife teased in a tone of amused exasperation, “She’s a meat-girl isn’t she? You weren’t so shy with that one at your parents’ anniversary if I remember correctly!” 

“She was twenty ‘though...” Robert protested. 

“So?” Jane shook her head and laughed. “I’m sure Miranda’s got most of the same bits and pieces. Just don’t take too long over it, the girls are on in half an hour!” 

“Come on!” Miranda grabbed her much older crush’s hand and practically dragged him to the office between the changing room and pool while the other girls and younger boys laughed. Alan, on the other hand, was not laughing. 

“Think the rest of you can manage getting changed on your own?” Jane asked and was met with confirming grunts from all the children. “Good. I’m going to get a coffee now. Once you’re ready, just wait here and I’ll come let you know when it’s time to get back-stage.”

“I really do need to do some last-minute checks!” Ted laughed, following his friend’s wife out of the changing room. The boys were changed before the girls as not only were they keeping their underwear on but they would be wearing less, to start with anyway. They happily admired and complimented each other’s “trophy” necklaces and laughed about making new ones with the bones of the girls once they were done cooking. Although they found the boys silly, the two girls overhearing this conversation were in no way upset or troubled by it – they were meat after all and it might be quite cool if their bones were put to some fun use after, rather than just being dumped. Since the wigs and nose-bones were rather uncomfortable, the boys would put those on at the last minute, “backstage” behind the set where the other props would be waiting for them.

“Hey!” Becky banged on the wall between the changing room and office once she and Alice were both dressed in their explorer outfits, “You nearly done in there? We don’t wanna have to start late because my dad’s got his tongue stuck up your ass!” 

In fact, at that moment, Miranda was kneeling naked on the floor of the office, Robert’s erect manhood in her mouth, sucking and licking as if her life depended on it, having first received her very first non-self-inflicted orgasm courtesy of Robert’s skilful fingers! When they head the irritated banging from next door, Miranda began to bob her head faster, determined to get a mouthful of Robert’s hot cum before his daughter came storming in to see what the hold-up was. 

“Hey, um… Becky?” Alan asked, pushing his unruly blonde hair out of his face in that way the young girl found so appealing. “Since we’re waiting for Miranda and all, I wondered if… if you want to that is? You could maybe…?” 

“You want me to suck you off?” Becky asked, trying to sound nonchalant and hoping that her voice didn’t give away the excitement she was feeling. Weeks of having Alan strip her and handle her naked body in the rehearsal had clearly paid off. “Sure! Might as well give it a go!” 

“Don’t get any ideas!” Alice shot a warning look at Thomas and Sam. “I don’t know when you washed those things and I’m sure as heck not putting one in my mouth!” The boys tried to scoff as if they wouldn’t be interested even if she offered but both blushed a deep crimson and looked on with admiration at the older boy as Becky, now dressed very cutely in her explorer outfit, grabbed Thomas’s hoodie from the bench and dropped it on the floor to kneel on then, with a slightly nervous giggle, parted his grass skirt and pulled down his underpants enough to release his very hard member, still far from its eventual adult size of course but already of very respectable proportions.

Not entirely sure what do do but having seen enough online videos during parties and sleepovers to get the general idea, the soon-to-be meatgirl took the erect penis in her mouth and began to move her head back and forth, her full lips sliding along the shaft and her chestnut girls bouncing as she did so. 

“Use your tongue!” instructed Alan who, in truth, had no more experience at this than Becky did. The excited nine year old could feel that she must be doing something right, however, as she could feel the organ in her mouth responding positively to her lips and tongue. 

“Oh yeah! You go, girl!” The laughing voice came from the hallway where Miranda had emerged, stark naked and closely followed by Becky’s rather sheepish-looking dad. Becky’s cheeks turned a deep crimson – here she was, sucking off a boy for the first time right in front of her dad!” 

“Umm, have fun honey! See you on set!” Robert mumbled before scampering from the changing room as if prodded by a red-hot poker. All four other children now stood around the couple, cheering them on and shouting encouragement to one or the other or to both. 

With no warning, or at least none that a girl of such little experience could detect, Alan’s member twitched briefly then shot a warm, viscous and slightly salty gloop into her mouth then immediately began to soften. Swallowing instinctively, Becky sucked the last drops from the tip, proud of the moans of pleasure she was earning from her crush.

“Five minutes, everyone!” Jane stuck her head round the door just as Becky was standing up and wiping her mouth. Alan hastily shoved his now-deflated boyhood back into his pants and arranged his grass-skirt as Jane looked in alarm at Miranda. “Come on! Costume on! No more time for messing about!” 

Since they were ready, the boys followed Jane out of the changing room to gather their props and get ready to start behind the set while the girls waited in the changing room for Miranda to pull on her costume. Fortunately, it did not take her too long and she was just giving her hair a quick brush when Jane returned to collect them. 

Knowing that it was nearly time for the big “opening number”, most of the schoolchildren, parents and other locals attending the fair had gathered behind the ropes in front of Robert and Ted’s set. As the girls came out of the swimming pool building, dressed in their explorer outfits complete with hats, there was a huge round of applause. Miranda and Alice were happy to spot their families in the audience as they made their way around the edge of the crowd to join the now-bewigged boys backstage. 

At eleven o’clock precisely, the Head Mistress stepped up to the microphone and welcomed everyone to the fair, assuring them that the opening show was sure to be a real treat before announcing the group of friends. All hearts were beating fast backstage as the opening percussion riff of the song blared through the speakers followed by the first drawn-out note, accompanied by more excited and encouraging applause, and it was time for the show to begin! 

Part 3

“This is it!” Becky whispered to her friends before taking the first confident step out in front of the audience who cheered and applauded then settled into clapping along with the song as the six friends began their routine. Calling it a dance might have been a bit of a stretch but rather a performance set to music. 

In time with the first line of the song, the three explorers walked out onto the jungle-themed set in with its undergrowth and palm trees, pouring over a map and looking around as if lost. As the second line played, the three spear-wielding savages emerged from the other side, pointed at the explorer girls and rubbed their tummies comically then carefully leaned their spears against the scenery – they would be needed again shortly!

Synced to the third line, the boys grabbed the girls and pulled their tops open, one popper at a time then slid them off their shoulders, leaving the girls bare-chested. With a look of comic shock, the pretty young explorers put their hands over their nipples, wiggling their hips in time to the music. As the fourth line played, the savages popped open the girls’ shorts and worked them down, leaving the explorer girls completely nude apart from their socks, shoes and hats. Looking down and seeing their plump, smooth little pussies exposed, the girls looked up at the audience, shrugged, made “what are you gonna do?” faces and put their hands on their hips, still wiggling to the music. 

Now came the chorus with its catchy “Monsieur Cannibale” refrain which saw the girls step to the front of the set wiggling their hips in time to the plinky-plonky notes then turning their backs on the audience and sticking out their delicious round rumps and wiggling them as if advertising how delicious their meat was going to be.

While they did this, the boys moved the palm-trees back to reveal a stone oven with a tissue-paper fire, cut into the rocky background and a large cooking pot at the top above it, accessible by what had been made to look like steps crudely cut out of the rock. They then brought out three almost-identical posts and slotted them into holes in the base, all with slimmer, horizontal bars like handles sticking out either side close to the top. 

The second verse was less specifically synced to the music but, when able to, the girls continued their hip-wiggling and all motions were more or less in time with the best. As the first half of this verse played, the boys in turn picked up “their” girl, the one they had stripped, and put her over their shoulder, fireman style, and turned to another boy to pull their shoes and socks off, leaving them naked apart from the hats. They then stood each girl in front of the poles where they reached up and held onto the handles above them, simulating being tied to them, while continuing with their rhythmic hip-popping. Eagle-eyed watchers who were not too distracted by the gyrating, naked meat-girls might have noticed that Becky’s pole and only hers had a similar set of handles toward the bottom.

The second half of the verse saw the savages apparently arguing over how to best cook the explorers, with each making a strongly animated case to the others for their preferred method with lots of pointing and gesticulation. As part of this, Alan raised the two vertical supports for a spit centre-stage and a “fire” similar to the one in the oven popped up under it. Alan was, of course, suggesting that spit-roast explorer was the tastiest while Thomas was arguing for the oven and Sam seemed to be in the mood for explorer stew!

As the next chorus played, the girls resumed their rump-wiggling but this time using the poles they had supposedly been tied to much like a stripper would, especially when they turned and held them lower down. These moves seemed to be having the desired effect on the audience with many of the men, most of them dads or teachers themselves, finding themselves uncomfortably aroused and everyone, men, women and children, realising they were suddenly very hungry for some nice, juicy girl-meat! 

The third verse began with Becky stepping forward from her pole and, trough mime and gesture, scolding the savages for being so silly and squabbling when there was an obvious solution. Miranda then stepped forward and indicated that she wanted to be cooked in the oven. Alice followed, expressing a preference for the pot and finally Becky requested to be cooked on a spit. The girls then stepped to the front and performed their now-familiar teasing routine in time to the chorus, flinging their hats aside on the opening beat this time, while the boys moved the poles from behind them. 

The final verse showed the girls being cooked. Triggered by a concealed button, special-effect smoke began to spill from the oven, rise from the pot and from the fire at the front over which the spit would be mounted. It was only a little so as not to obscure the view but it gave a great effect and earned a round of applause on its own! 

The boys grabbed their spears again and first of all, Sam prodded Alice in the rump until she climbed half way up the steps where she knelt watching the fate of her companions. Becky was “dragged” to the side while a study shelf with a little wooden ladder on the side was pulled out on the oven on rollers. With spear-prods to her delicious backside, Miranda was “made” to climb up onto this shelf and assume a roasting position with her rump sticking up, still being wiggled in time to the music. The savages then pushed her into the oven. Sam returned his attention to Alice, prompting her to climb the rest of the steps and get into the pot where she folded her arms and watched over the side as Becky was secured to the spit.

This was an effect Robert was very proud of and had worked on with his daughter as the first and most important piece of the set around which the rest was built. The pole to which she had been “tied” as the cannibals’ prisoner would double as the spit – a hole drilled into the bottom into which the handle could be pegged. Through trial and error they had found that, if she held onto the handles near the top and braced her feet against the lower set, she could turn with the spit as long as she had some sort of rope or band around her tummy. Although a rope would have probably looked the most authentic, it was decided for speed and efficiency that a leather belt should be used and it was that which Alan was currently strapping her on with. 

A rosy red apple novelty bath-sponge in her mouth for effect and Becky was ready to go over the fire. Sam and Thomas lifted her spit into place then Alan plugged in the handle and began to turn his chosen meal over the paper flames.

As the final, longer chorus played, Becky was turned in time to the beat, Miranda wiggled her bottom inside the oven and Alice stood in the pot repeating much the same moves all three had done in the previous choruses while the two unoccupied savages stood and rubbed their tummies hungrily. 

There was a very enthusiastic round of applause along with cheers and whoops as the song came to an end and the music faded out. As the Head Mistress stepped back up to the nearby microphone to congratulate and thank the performers, Becky was unstrapped, Miranda climbed out the oven and Alice carefully picked her way back down to ground level then all six stood, alternating boy and girl with Becky and Alan in the middle then joined hands and took a bow which was answered with a fresh eruption of applause and appreciative calls. 

The fair was declared open and people began to disperse to browse the stalls and games. 

“Well done everyone!” Jane hugged first her daughter then all five other children, closely followed by Robert, Ted and the other parents and siblings who had been less involved in the preparation but were none the less glowingly proud of the performers.

“That was an awesome performance! Absolutely perfect!”

“Really?” Becky beamed proudly, feeling especially proprietorial of the routine having not only starred in but conceived and choreographed the entire performance. “Everything did seem to go as it was supposed to!”

“Practice pays off!” Robert reminded her warmly, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head. 

“Was I good, Mr Gregson?” Miranda asked. “Did I look tasty?”

“You all looked delicious!” Robert answered diplomatically, blushing a little while the other girls and his wife exchanged knowing giggles and eye-rolls. “I wanted to eat all of you up right then and there!”

“Well you have to wait a little longer, I’m afraid!” Alice reminded him with a giggle. “Do you know if they’re ready for us yet, Mrs Gregson?”

“Mrs Summers and Miss Winters are just finishing the set up now.” Jane explained, referring to the well known and well liked school cooks who would be handling the real conversion of the talented young girls into delicious meals for the attendees to help raise further, much-needed funds for the school. “You three should probably go shower so you’re nice and clean for the cooks!”

Happily agreeing, the three nude little girls ran back toward the swimming pool block, pausing occasionally to have their photos taken with admiring audience-members. Rather than going straight back to change, the boys returned to the set and agreed to hang around for half an hour or so in case any of the fair-goers wanted their picture being “captured” by the savage cannibals or even being cooked by one of the three methods. 

The hot showers felt nice but the girls washed quickly, eager to get on with the next and more important part of their day. Once they were clean of the sweat and minor set debris that clung to them, they knelt in a row on the benches and Becky braided Miranda’s hair to make it more manageable while she cooked while Alice, who’s own hair was too short to present a problem, especially with her chosen cooking method, braided Becky’s which was a little more challenging due to its natural curls but eventually she was satisfied and the three excited little girls headed back out to the playground to find the cooking area and meet their fate!

Part 4

“Ah-ha! Here comes our meat-delivers!” Miss Winters grinned as the three meat-girls came running over to the cooking area which was quite close behind the set, running off the same power-cable which was feeding the PA system they had used. All except the charcoal pit of course which, despite the modern, motorised spit, acquired its cooking heat the traditional way. 

“Wow this all looks so cool!” Miranda gushed. The equipment was new, bought with a special grant the school had been given by the Roebuck Corporation in exchange for being allowed to give presentations about their industry twice a year in assemblies, and they would be the first to ever be cooked with it! Pupils like them had been cooked at previous events, of course, but they had either been chopped up by the local butcher and their meat cooked on regular barbecues or sometimes all boiled together in a big hired pot over a camp fire but here, ready to be used for the first time, was the latest in state-of-the-art portable girl-cooking equipment.

Once it had all been “broken in”, the equipment would be used regularly for school fairs, camping trips, fundraisers and other special occasions but the three excited young performers would have the honour of being the first to try it out and would therefore be a significant part of the school’s history for years to come! 

Each girl would, by arrangement, be cooked for real in the way they had been fictionally cooked not half an hour earlier. Miranda would be roasted in the free-standing oven which was made from thick, clear glass on three of its sides so that people could watch the meat cooking within, the heat coming from electric elements above and below. Alice would boil in the clear, round cooking pot, made entirely from thick, heat-resistant glass and heated from below by a glowing red coil like an electric kettle and Becky, of course, would be riding the spit! Although currently powered from the school mains, both electric cooking devices, and the motorised spit of course, required a relatively low voltage to function and could be run from a small, quiet generator which had come with the set, making them perfectly usable off the school grounds too. 

“What do we need to do?” Becky asked as people noticed them in the cooking area and started to gather round to watch the sequel to their very popular performance. 

“I guess I just get in the pot?” Alice asked, looking at the glass cauldron curiously.

“Pretty much!” the kind-faced older lady, Mrs Summers, smiled and wiped her hands on her apron. She had been cutting vegetables on a table close to the pot, ready to add once the main ingredient was in. “It’s not too hot just yet,” she explained, “more like a nice hot bath really. It’s programmed to heat up gradually. Once you’re gone we’ll take you out and chop you up then put the pieces back in, but you don’t need to worry about any of that!” 

“Okay… I guess we should get on with it?” the young blonde asked, slightly nervous fro the first time that day. There was a small set of steps, like people use for reaching high book shelves, beside the pot and, holding Mrs Summers’ hand, Alice climbed them. Miss Winters then came over and held the little girl under the arms to help lower her in slowly. 

“How is it?” Miranda asked, she and Becky rushing over to talk to their friend as the two cooks began to add the vegetables. There would be some stock added later but, since that would make the water murky, it could wait until the meat had been cut up so that curious and hungry fair-goers could watch Alice’s cute, naked little body turning pink as she boiled, surrounded by languidly floating slices of carrot, potato, onion and leek. 

“Nice actually!” Alice admitted, sitting down with her knees bent and getting comfy so that only her head and shoulders were above the water-line. “It really does feel like a bath!”

“If you want to give yourself a little relief while you’re in there, it’s fine.” Mrs Summers informed her in a friendly tone as she poured some salt into the water. “It improves the flavour and I’m sure nobody would mind!”

“I’m supposed to pee myself?” Alice scrunched up her face. “That doesn’t sound very tasty!”

“No, dear.” the older cook looked a little awkward then leaned down and whispered to the little girl in the pot. Alice’s eyes went a little wide and she blushed at the kindly cook’s instructions, although if anyone had asked she would have insisted it was the warmth of the water making her face turn pink. 

“Oooh right!” she giggled then, in front of her friends, family and assorted others who had gathered to watch, reached down and began to rub herself tentatively between her legs. 

“Right, miss!” Mrs Summers laughed, putting her hand on Miranda’s shoulder. “Let’s get you in the oven then we can see to your spitting.” She smiled at Becky as she said this, speaking as casually as if both girls were waiting to try on new shoes. 

While her older colleague had been advising Alice on how best to season her stew, Miss Winters had been cleaning away the mess from chopping vegetables and had set the oven-roasting equipment on the table, central to which was a large pan – one of six which had come with the oven and specifically designed to be used with it. 

“Hop up on here!” the young woman patted the table and Miranda happily did as she was asked and Miss Winters began to spray her all over with cooking oil. The happy girl held out each leg then arm in turn to allow the oil to be rubbed in and began posing like a pin-up model, putting on a good show for the now quite sizeable audience. 

As the young cooked worked her way around the girl’s body, Miranda adopted a variety of obliging poses on the table, displaying her meat to the hungry watchers. Once her delicious young body was oiled all over she climbed into the roasting pan and lay on her back. 

“Put your hands in front of you.” Miss Winters instructed. “That way you can have a little fun while you cook, like your friend over there!” She chuckled as she pointed to Alice who was putting on quite a show in the pot, adding plenty of her own seasoning to the stew. Miranda grinned and checked that she could reach her own extremely tingly little pussy with her fingers then allowed the cook to bing her wrists with cooking twine. Then she folded her legs, bringing her knees to her chest, so that her rump would be nicely exposed for carving and her ankles were bound to her wrists, fixing her in that uncomfortable but extremely appetising position. 

“This will stop your pretty hair from burning,” Mrs Summers explained, wrapping Miranda’s braid in tin-foil, folding it to her head then wrapping more foil all around like a silver crown. “Open wide!” she smiled and pushed a cored red apply into Miranda’s smiling mouth – a real one this time unlike the sponge one Becky had used for the performance. 

There was applause from the audience as the two women carried the oiled and bound little girl in her pan over to the oven which had been nicely pre-heated. Miranda could feel the blast of hot air on her rump and pussy as the door was opened and her pan was set down on the shelf it formed. With a little gentle pressure, the pan with Miranda in it slid into the waiting oven and the door was closed behind her. By the time it next opened, Miranda would be gone and only a delicious roasting piece of meat would remain. The glass-sided oven made it obvious to all those watching that Miranda was just as keen as Alice to make the most of the little time left to her. 

“Right then!” Mrs Summers clapped her hands together, turning to Becky. “And then there was one! Come on, little piggy, let’s get you spitted!”

Part 5

Anyone who had not been gathered around the cooking area when Alice climbed into the pot had now made their way over, the stalls and other entertainments forgotten for the time being. The dance had produced its intended effect, making everyone who watched it desperately hungry for the three cute meat-girls, and now here they were being cooked for real!

At Mrs Summers’ instruction, Becky climbed up onto the same table where Miranda had been oiled except there was no roasting pan waiting for her. Like her oven-roasting friend before her, Becky made sure her oiling was just as much a performance as the dance had been, ensuring that those watching got a very good look at the menu. 

Both cooks were working together to get her oiled, ostensibly to speed things up but it was clear they were both enjoying massaging her lovely, young, athletic body. This was far from the first time either of them had cooked young girls, of course, but it was a rare enough occurrence to still be a treat! The young dancer’s perky pink nipples and firm, round rump seemed to be getting particular attention!

In her pot, Alice was starting to feel a little drowsy as the water heated around her. She watched her friends being prepped to cook as she rubbed at her throbbing clit urgently, desperate to experience one final orgasm before the boiling water destroyed her nerve-endings. Miranda in the oven was already on her third as the oily sweat dripped from her body, collected in the tray beneath her and was picked up by the pumps to spray back over her, keeping her body moist as it cooked and eliminating the need for continual basting. 

Once the oiling was complete, Becky knelt on the table, rump raised and her chin resting on her folded arms, presenting her holes for spitting as she had seen demonstrated in the Youtube videos she and the other meat-girls had watched avidly in preparation for their big day. 

“Good luck, honey!” Jane called to her soon-to-be spitted daughter.

“Yeah! Happy cooking!” Robert added his encouragement. 

There was a general round of applause and even a few cheers as the spit was brought out. Not a wooden pole this time but sharp, shiny, greased metal. Becky’s heart beat fast, both in anticipation and with pride in the fact that everyone was gathered to watch her spitting, looking forward to seeing her cook for real and then to tasting her delicious young meat. 

The women worked together, Mrs Summers lining the spit up with Becky’s apparently eager lower lips while Miss Winters supported the end, holding it up to ensure the correct angle. Becky gasped a little as the cold metal entered her. Mrs Summers gently rotated the spit as she pushed it deeper into the young girl. There was a sharp pain as the tip pressed against her cervix then a burning sensation as it ripped its way through her lovely young body.

Once it was far enough in, Miss Winters moved to kneel in front of Becky, talking reassuringly to the brave little girl and holding her head in position so the spit would have an easy path out her mouth. She stood up as it emerged and wiped the blood from the end. Her older colleague continued to push until there was as much on front of the meat-girl as behind. The applause from the audience was thunderous and enthusiastic as the bloody spike erupted from the pretty brunette’s mouth. 

An anal stabilizer was slid onto the back of the pole and pushed deep into Becky’s tight ass. Once that was in place, the women helped the impaled girl to adjust her position until she lay flat on her belly. Unlike the others, it would not be possible for Becky to finger herself as she cooked but, on the other hand, she now had thick metal poles in both her pussy and ass and the women knew how to lock a girl to the spit with just enough space to allow her to hump the spit and pleasure herself that way instead. 

First a set cuffs was slid onto the front of the pole and Becky’s wrists were locked in place, the centre of the cuffs fixed tight around the shaft. Then the same was done with her ankles, leaving her knees bent just enough. Once she was safely secured to the thick pole, Miss Winters wrapped Becky’s hair as she had done for Miranda and the final dancer of the trio was now ready for the coals! 

The two women carried the spit together and fitted it into the support struts where it locked into place and began to turn over the hot coals. Now that all the prep was complete, the barriers were removed and the guests were free to walk around the cooking area, many snapping selfies in front of the cooking girls on their phones.

Over on the set, the boys were having a lot more fun than they’d bargained for as many of the girls and women who wanted pictures with them had decided to dress for the occasion, or rather to undress so that they looked like captured “victims” of the savage cannibals. As fun as it had been to   
have such intimate contact with their three naked fellow performers, some of the novelty had worn off after the first three or four rehearsals. Now they were getting an eyeful not only of many of their schoolmates but some of their very attractive mums and older sisters too! 

Miranda was the first to check out, taking her last breath as the wave of her fifth orgasm washed through her. It was obvious to those who crowded around the glass-sided oven that the especially deep breath was her last. They clapped and cheered for her in excitement and gratitude as the horny little girl was replaced with a big piece of roasting meat.

Gathered around the pot, Alice’s family, friends and other supporters cheered her on as she fingered herself to climax, eyes closed, almost oblivious now to her surroundings – nothing excited for her but the heat and the pleasure, her cute little body now scolded bright pink. As the orgasm faded, she smiled contentedly and rested her head on the edge of the pot. Moments later, she was gone. 

Noticing her stillness, the two cooks came over wearing thick black gloves, Miss Winters carrying a pair of large metal hooks, and asked for some space. Using the hooks under the cooking girl’s arms, Miss Winters lifted Alice out of the boiling water. Mrs Summers grabbed her feet once they were clear of the scolding liquid and they carried her together to the prep table. 

While the older cook added the stock and other ingredients to the strew, Miss Winters cut the little body to pieces, stripping the meat from the bones where possible and cutting the other pieces such as hands and feet into small chunks. The bones would go back in the stew too but would sink to the bottom while the meat floated around in the convection currents. She even stripped the meat from Alice’s pretty face and sorted her edible organs from those that were only fit for pet food. Less than fifteen minutes after her death, the dismembered body of Alice was dropped back into the stew pot where she had met her end. 

With the other two gone and no longer providing entertainment, all eyes were now on Becky as she turned over the coals, her still-living body already starting to smell delicious, humping the spit on which she was impaled with great urgency. A steady slow clap began among the watching crowd, the same as they had clapped along with the song. Becky heard that same song in her head now as she turned, her final orgasm building.

The dance was going so well! The effects her dad had come up with were so realistic. All the people clapping along to the song seemed to be loving her performance as the song reached the final chorus. Something was smelling really good! Becky had heard there was going to be a barbecue at the fair, after her dance. That must be what she was smelling. They must have got it started already! That was good, she and the others were bound to be hungry after their dance was finished and some nice barbecue was just what she was in the mood for! 

The wave of pleasure flooded her impaled young body as the end of the song slowly faded out.

“Monsieur cannibale…  
je n'veux plus partir...  
Monsieur cannibale...  
j'aime mieux mourir!...”

THE END


End file.
